Looks Like the Blonde Squirrel Got Her Nut
by finnhockey13
Summary: [Miracle] A few hockey players go into a bar... what happens next? Oneshot


_A small one-shot. I'm sure all of you who have seen the movie Miracle and its outtakes have seen this scene and wondered "What the hell?" Here's my attempt to explain it._

* * *

As they stepped inside the bar/club, OC whistled. "Check this place out, boys."

Silky grinned. "Yeah, it's crawling with-" he gawked as a hot blonde girl walked by. "Whoa! Girls!"

Bah ruffled Silky's hair in a childish way. "Aww… is it too much for little old Silky?"

"No, just right, man. It's alllll good," Silky responded, pushing his hand away.

"C'mon boys, we just got here. Arguing already?" Rizzo asked as they walked over to a table.

"No. If Johnson was here, we'd have started back in the car." Buzzy said, grinning.

As they sat down, they just stared at all the girls walking by and dancing. David Christian just shook his head. "What is _up _with all these Colorado girls? I mean, look at them!" He said, motioning to them.

"Crazy, ain't it?" OC said, taking a sip of his drink. "This should be an interesting night."

"Definitely," Rizzo said. "Watch how much you drink tonight. Herb will be at your neck if you go to practice wasted. OC just shrugged.

Buzzy whistled at a girl, who just looked over her shoulder _down _at him and shook her head, scoffing. He sighed. "I'm never gonna get a girl here, man. Look at them, they're all taller than me."

OC laughed. "Don't look so disappointed, you never know if a girl actually shorter than you might come along."

"Shut up, OC!" Buzzy said, throwing a paper napkin at him.

"How 'bout this," Bah said. "First guy to get a girl, everyone owes him five bucks each."

OC smiled and took another gulp of his drink. "You're on."

"Hey hottie," a blonde girl had walked up behind Christian and draped her arms around his shoulders.

"Uh, hey." He responded, looking over at her.

"Wanna dance?" She asked, sexily.

"Yeah, let's go." He stood up and let her lead him over to the dance floor. As he walked away, he looked over his shoulder and raised his eyebrows, smirking. He mouthed _'I win!'_

Bah rolled his eyes, "Damn, that was quick," and put his money on the table near Dave's drink.

"I'll say," Silky said, throwing down a five dollar bill.

"That's just crazy," Buzzy said, following suit.

"I don't believe it!" Rizzo said, laughing as Dave and the girl started dancing.

"Nor do I," OC said in disbelief. He fished around in his pocket for money and came up with a twenty. Switching it for three of the fives there, he pocketed his money.

"Wow," Bah said, shaking his head.

"Well," OC sighed, "I guess the blonde squirrel got her nut." He took a drink of his beer and the guys around him started cracking up.

"How can Dave get a girl that fast?" Silky said as soon as he regained his composure. "I mean, Bah just started the bet, and all of a sudden," he snapped his fingers. "A blonde shows up."

"The guy's magic," Buzzy said shaking his head and grinning.

"That, or there's some sort of conspiracy against the rest of us," Rizzo said.

"I bet it is," Bah said, looking at the two dancing.

The boys sat talking, drinking, and watching the two dance. When all of a sudden, they saw a guy walking from the back towards the two.

"Whoa…" Buzzy said, smiling.

"Looks like her boyfriend's back from the bathroom OC," Silky said, grinning.

OC, who was about to burst at this point just managed to get out a few words before laughing. "Sure does!"

They watched as the guy walked up to them. They saw the girl slip a piece of paper in Dave's pocket as she turned around to face the oncoming boy. The boy started to yell and the girl just managed to calm him down. Dave slipped away and returned to the table, his face flushed.

"Hey Dave, how'd it go?" Rizzo asked, pouring him a drink and shoving it in his hand.

Dave smiled and shook his head. "She never told me she had a boyfriend." He took a drink. "I can't ever say I've had that happen to me."

"What'd she put in your pocket?" OC asked, trying to hold back the grin his twitching mouth was hiding.

Dave reached into his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. He read it and grinned. "Sierra; 555-6843."

Buzzy picked up the twenty-five dollars on the table and pressed it into Dave's hand, shaking his head. "Guess you won."

"But I have one question."

"What's that OC?" Dave asked as he put the money in his pocket along with the piece of paper.

"How the hell did you manage to get a girl that fast?" OC said, leaning on the table top.

Dave shrugged and smiled. "I don't know. But whatever I did, it worked."

"I'll say," Buzzy said laughing. "Think you could sorta… show me?"

"Yeah, grow about five more inches," Bah said laughing.

"Hey!" Buzzy said, defiantly.

"Yeah, he's right, Buzzy." Dave said, grinning.

"Fine, I'll try." Buzzy said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, and Bah?"

"Yeah?"

"We are NEVER listening to your betting ideas again," OC said shaking his head.

Bah laughed, "Whatever."


End file.
